Alpha is a 5 Letter Word
by chocosingingandpie
Summary: Everyone who's anyone in NYC, BOCD...gone St. Valentine and St.Judes...in. Junior year has started and Massie's back, A Gossip Girl copy cat has started and all hell will break lose. Try not to get burned. XOXO A. A/N: Rated T for swearing and being female dog like, thx.
1. Enter

Alpha is a 5 Letter Word

* * *

The Girls-

Alicia Rivera: Has it all since BOCD burned down and the popular's and their families decided to move to New York City and go to St. Valentine Academy for Girls or St. Judes Academy for boys- oh and when Massie Block moved away. She was the richest, hottest, most popular and definitely was the 5 letter word, for now. Her obsession with Ralph Lauren has past, she has her own fashion line, ALICIA, and knows everything and anything about fashion (even though St. Valentine has a uniform- black pleated skirt, white blouse, black blazer or cardigan or nothing in summer, black shoes –students choice-, white sheer thig highs or stockings and black/white/navy/burgundy and dark purple head bands. The preppiest thing you have ever seen). She's the cream of the crop and has the most popular guy in school…Derrick Harrington. But she has a problem, well everyone does, a Gossip Girl copy cat has started _Anonymous_, uhhh oooohhhhhh.

Claire Lyons: Has made it, when everyone moved to NYC her father got a million dollar job, they have so much money Judi is contemplating on buying St. Valentine Academy for Girls. She's Alicia's Beta and is super gorgeous. Her light skin and light hair make her huge blue eyes pop. As usual, she has a fab X10 body and is a rightful owner of B-Cups. The boys ogle her nearly as much as they do Alicia. Claire is the "Digger" as Alicia calls her, she can dig gossip and info out of ANYONE! They make a great team, BFF duo. But if Alicia goes down, Claire goes down too. Wonder what she will do to keep her status?

Dylan Marvil: Is beautiful. She's skinny, has a great body. But she's what they call a Skinny Bitch. Dylliieee wants to take over, she wants Alicia gone! And with her body, style and her little "talent" -HINT HINT- on getting everything she wants from the _boys_ she's so close to having it all. But she needs minions, to help her oh and a beta, AKA Kris. But what Dylan doesn't know is that theirs the ORIGINAL Alpha coming back in town… She only has enough power to take one of them down, but who? Money can't solve everything Dylan, neither can your boobs. Oh and _Anonymous _isn't helping either.

Kristen Gregory: Is making her own money. Her parents…divorced. Both loving in the city trying to keep their family intact, like_ that's_ working out. Kristen with the brains has created a new Facebook and is making BIG BIG CASH (does 20 mil a year work out for you?) and has no more issues. She can finally stop obsessing over sports and grades. With that said she has a flawless body that can fit into the tightest bandage dress alive and _still_ look hot. She is torn; Kristen is the only one that knows Massie is soon to be back in town, actually Miss Block's plane landed one hour ago. How did Kris know that? Well of _course_ she's the one who picked her up, silly! She knows that Massie will want to take over or at least not be a lame ass loser with no friends, but she can't be BFF's with Mass if Dylie has anything to say about it. _Anonymous _has got her going crazy, he/she or shim whatever _Anonymous _is it knows everything… _Everything._

Enter the ORIGINAL 5 letter word…

Massie Block: Is back. And better than ever, she's as gorgeous as Alicia maybe even hotter. Her fab long hair has the best waves, her little bit larger than B- Cup boobs are a guys wettest of dreams. Her long legs look good in anything and her smile- lets say, don't step to close cause it's so mesmerizing. She is the 5 letter word and can take Alicia down in a heart beat, only if _A_ (aka _Anonymous_) didn't have a secret on her, but who's holding her back? She knows who _A _is… So now we wait and wait, watching as all _A's_ posts on everyone who is anyone, finding out the secrets and watching as Massie Block claims back her very wanted crown, or watch as Massie Block gets crumpled underneath the Met steps.

* * *

The Guys

Derrick Harrington: Is the 5 letter word male (Alpha Male) he's in, her has the hottest girlfriend, girls fawning over him and all the money in the world. He's best best thing on the planet.. not. His obnoxiousness is getting on everyones nerves, especially... _A_. Lets hope she doesnt start a fire that he cant get out of, like the fire of Massie Block. Hopefully he cheats I mean he doesn *cough cough* but we need someone else for _A_ to mess with... ha ha ha.

Josh Hotz: Was pretty much over thrown. He misses being the hottest guy around, now his best friend Derrick has taken that role. He pretty much sabotaged him...dick. So Josh wants revenge and since he's the _only_ guy who knows Mass is back he cant help but hit on her, they _would_ make a super hot couple and since Derrick is taken. _Drammmmaaaaaaa..._

Cam Fisher: Is with Claire, but cant see how much of a bitch shes turned into. Only if he knew, everyone secretly thinks he's _A, _Cam's the only one ummm_ it_ didn't write about, but I wouldn't mess with him if I was you. He's stronger than Derrick and isn't against kicking or punching someone. But maybe he is _A_. Who knows? Well Massie. Massie Block. Hahah Cam your messing with your life here. Cause if lil bitty Cammie cant figure out who _A _is he's going to be expelled or worse...

Kemp Hurley: Is finnaly a nice guy. Funny smart and not even close to being a perverted douche that he used to be. He actually cares about his girl friend, Dylan Marvil, he was over Kristen when she started to like Kemp. He loves her but he hates doing the wrong thing, he doesn't want a re lapse of his old life, even though _A_ keeps torementing him. But what will Kemp do for his beloved girlfriend? De Friend every guy who's not on her side? Or Destroy some ones life, like lierally..buh bye college. This is gunna be fun.

Chris Plovert: Is in love, head over heels with Kristen. He loves how down to earth she is. How funny. How good at sports. Everything, and he loves her too. Well at least that's what shes telling him. But what do we know? She probably does love him, or is he having an idy biddy affair? We dont know, seriously_. _Only one thing or whatever knows...A.

The lights are bright, the curtain is drawn and the 5 letter word is out...Alpha and everyone

wants to have it.

Watch out or you'll get burned really burned.

Have fun NYC, I'll be watching.

XOXO... _A. :)_


	2. Chapter 1

1

**Bendel's**

**1:30 PM**

Alicia Rivera placed her tan arm on the checkout out booth of the luxury store. She pulled her Platinum AmEx card from the young ladies hand and smiled her dashing smile and thanked her, Claire, Dylan and Kristen in tow. The girls decided to drop the name (Pretty Committee) when they arrived in NYC, they thought it was passé. The 4 incredibly rich girls walked out of the last store on their Back To School Shopping, since the students can wear whatever they want if they follow the guide lines (in intro.). Saks, Bloomingdales, Prada, Juicy Couture, Ralph Lauren and Bendel's bags were torturing their skinny wrists.

Alicia called for her limo driver and they all got in, dropping their load of stuffed bags in the back while settling in. Claire Lyons adjusted her Juicy Couture top, and then spoke.

"Okay Leesh we've done shopping where to next?"

"We're going to Starbucks Jameson" Alicia said answering Claire's question while directing her driver.

The Alpha turned to the girls…

"Girls this is it. One more day till school starts. We are alphas, we are confident and we have the best style. I hope you don't embarrass me AT ALL this year and not make a fool of our self's" Alicia spoke strongly but calmly, like a queen, the others nodded.

Kristen Gregory looked out of the window, nervous. She was the only one that knew Massie Block was back and she had to tell the girls. But how could she? She was about to speak the truth when all four girls' phones beeped different tones. Alicia's iPhone, Claire's Samsung, Dylan's LG and Kristen's Blackberry were all being sent a text alert, from non-other than _A _(AKA _Anonymous_).

_Hola UES,_

_**Today our ruling queen, original Alpha Massie Block has returned to New York, you know where? Well some of you know where *wink wink***__**New York City, The Upper East Side. She looks fantastic, maybe even more fantastic than our now Alpha, Alicia. Haha Watch out cause she didn't come alone, she came with her crown, meaning she's gonna take it back. Beware cause she's going to start the fire that only some will survive…**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Anonymous**_

Claire Lyons wondered aloud. They were dead, all of them. She knew it. She had a gut feeling.

"This isn't happening" Dylan Marvil whispered, pushing her deep red hair behind her ears.

Alicia panicked, well inside she did, and she would never let the girls see her panicked. She took a deep breath and slipped her white iPhone 4S into the pocket of her ALICIA tote bag.

"Girls- Chiilllllll" Alicia started, siting up straighter "We have the guys, the minions, the stat. Massie can NEVER take that away…"She finished raising her perfectly shaped eye brows.

"Your right" Claire followed.

"Exactly, we are on top, she can't be as hot as up _A_ was only lying" but _A_ want Massie was gorgeous, really. She was better looking than Alicia "See, no picture, no proof" Alicia smiled smugly.

As if on que all the phones beeped again and a picture of Massie Block appered, she was stunning in super skinny dark wash jeans from Verasce (even in the heat), a very sheer white button up shirt and a navy tank top underneath and a pair of black wedged booties.

Everyone stopped and stared. They were done for it. It was over.

"This doesn't mean anything. And you know it" Alicia scowled and changed the topic.

The girls went to Starbucks and got their nails done in somewhat silence. They barely spoke, and that's when Kristen knew she had to join Massie. She couldn't be in Alicia's kingdom much longer or she'll burst. She felt bad for Dylan, she was true BFF. But then remembered what a female dog she was.

They were dropped of one by one, everyone retreating to their 1000 thread count sheets and trying to think of a plan. Only Alicia came up with one, let's hope its good.

And for the last time that day, everyone who's anyone got the _Anonymous_ blast that they were dreading.

_**Night Night Soon To Be Juniors, you'll need the rest. Cause I know when lil' ol' Block arrives, hearts will be broken and cliques will be destroyed. Hold on to your crowns. **_

_**XOXO Anonymous**_


End file.
